Preview: My Love Never Died
by SuraneSpiral
Summary: Just an idea that hit me randomly. Terra and Surane share a moment they have missed for 6 years. COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


**You know how you are writing a story... then a completely awesome idea jumps into your head... that has nothing to do with the story...**

**Yeah, I've been there... in fact this is the idea...**

**I was listening to 'Love Never Dies' in my car and suddenly this hit me... **

**I thought... let's give it a shot... if it's good I'll do it for real... if not then drop it like a load of bricks...**

**But, i will have to give you a prologue so you know what's going on... so read it first then you can go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>Surane and Terra dated 6 years ago. Before he fell into darkness, they had made love to each other and Terra left her behind. She became princess of Radiant Garden and gave birth to their love child, Sora. Going to the present, Terra has become Xemnas and all of the dark realm has made him King of Darkness. He finds a way to lure Surane and her son to his castle and tries to persuade her to join him as his queen. He thinks that Surane had slept with her current abusive fiance, Isa, and they made Sora and doesn't know that it's really his own son. In this scene, Surane has put Sora to bed and is alone in her guest room. Terra/Xemnas is hiding behind her mirror, waiting for a moment to appear to her.

* * *

><p>The princess went back into the living room of her suite and sat down on the couch. It was beautifully furnished with the latest styles and treasures from all worlds. Whoever this 'Xemnas' was, he had good taste and clearly had no budget limit. Even the couch felt like cloud, it was comfortable enough to sleep on. Of course she wouldn't though, the bed was even better.<p>

On a table to her left was a small round music box Xemnas had given to Sora. Her son had played it earlier, but she never knew that it was a performing musicbox. She held the box carefully and twisted the key.

Immediately, a beautiful song started playing. It's lid opened up and two small figures waltzed around in circles. One of them was a tall muscular man with dark brown hair that seemed oddly familiar and wearing a black tux. The woman was in a long black dress decorated with small painted white flowers. Her hair was black and flowy. Upon closer inspection, the face shape looked exactly like...

The song slowed down and the last notes were barely audible. The figures stopped twirling and the lid closed down. Surane stared in horror at the realization that the woman was her 6 years ago and the man was... was...

"Good evening, Surane..." a looming voice sounded.

She jumped in surprise and sprang up from the couch. The music box fell onto the floor, but did not break.

"Terra..." she whispered. "Why are you here?"

"I'm the owner of this castle. I'm supposed to be here. I'm glad you accepted my invatation, it's been getting rather lonely in here." he said casually.

"I should have known that you'd be here. I should've known it all along. The music was strange to my ears at first, but now I remember our song_._" she sang to him, gesturing to the music box.

Surane looked at him with with surprise at first. It slowly turned into anger.

"How dare you try and claim me now! How dare you come invade my life_!_" she finished.

Terra came forward and picked up the music box. He dusted it off and placed it back on the table. His cold orange eyes looked at her, trying to show warmth and remembrance to his lover.

"Oh Surane, my Surane, in that time when the worlds thought me dead, my Surane. On that night you knew the truth instead, ah Surane. You and I left and we hid. Don't you deny that we did, that long ago night..."

"That night..." Surane gasped, clearly remembering what he was talking about.

It was the night they were young and in love. The night, six long years ago, that they proved their love to each other. Surane looked away from her lover and at the ground. He cautiously came forward ever so slowly.

"Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky, too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try_." _He sang to her in a deep voice.

_"_I stole to your side, to give our love a go. I couldn't see your face, but sensed you even so_." _Surane sang after him.

She looked up and saw that he stood right in front of her. The same feeling of love overcame her just as it did that night. Surane held up a hand and caressed his face, just like she did before.

"And I touched you..."

"And I felt you..."

"And I heard those ravishing refrains..." They sang together.

His hand touched the hers and he in turn brushed his fingers through her hair.

"The music of your pulse..." she sang.

"The singing in your veins..." he sang after her.

"And I held you..."

"And I touched you..."

"And embraced you..."

"And I felt you..."

"And with every breath and every sigh..." they sang together.

When Terra's hand reached her shoulder, the hand gently petted the clothing. Surane's hand slid down to his neck and lingered there. Familiar sparks came from these small touches and soon feelings came back.

"I felt no longer scared." Surane smiled.

"I felt no longer shy." Terra smiled back.

"At last our feelings bared, beneath a moonless sky."

They moved closer to one another and were only a few inches apart. It was tempting to kiss one another, but they held it in wth difficulty.

"And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul. I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole." she continued.

"Cloaked under the night, with nothing to suppress. A woman and a man, no more and yet no less. And I kissed you."

"And caressed you..."

"And a world around us fell away." they sang. "We said things in the dark, we'd never dare to say."

"And I caught you..." Terra sang, letting his hand slowly go over her chest.

"And I kissed you..." Surane sang back, not minding his hand, but encouraging it.

"And I took you..."

"And caressed you..."

"With a need to urgent to deny. And nothing mattered then, except for you and I. Again and then again, beneath a moonless sky." they sang, now holding each other closely.

A moment of silence came between them. It was just painful to be so close to one another and not engage in love-making. Terra wanted so badly to have his way with her on the couch at that moment, but he needed to control himself. Surane wanted him to take over her body as well. But the pain of him leaving her for Darkness came back and frightened her.

"And when it was done, before the sun could rise. Ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes. I stood while you slept, and whispered a good bye, and slipped into the dark, beneath a moonless sky." he sang, sadly putting his arms down.

"And I love you. Oh how I loved you! I'd have followed anywhere you led! I woke to swear my love, but found you gone instead." she cried into his chest.

"I loved you..."

"Oh, I loved you..."

"Then I left you..."

"How I loved you!"

"And I had to, both of us knew why..."

"We both knew why..."

Now, they have each other in their arms. Terra's arms slid seductively around her back and temptingly went past her lower back. Surane's dress was long enough to pass her lower back and he stopped at the hem. Surane was feeling his upper body all over. It was much stronger than when she remember it and it pleased her well. She felt a familiar friend poking at her inner thigh and sighed. Oh how she missed this!

"And yet I won't regret, from now until I die. The night I can't forget, beneath a moonless sky." they both finished singing.

Terra captured her lips in a passionate kiss and pulled her over to the couch. She tangled her fingers in his long silvery hair, pulling his face closer. At the couch, he gently laid her down and started pulling down the zipper of her dress. Surane started pulling the cloak off his body and exposed the tan chest she once knew. It looked beautiful.

Terra then carefully pulled the dress down to expose her chest. The breasts he used to fondle now were slightly bigger to his delight. He couldn't wait to unveil the rest of her body. Surane undid his black pants and suddenly stopped. She remembered that her son was just in the other room and he could hear all of this if he woke up. She couldn't just do this infront of his eyes if he did come out here. Terra waited patiently for her to continue.

"Surane, what's wrong?" he breathed into her ear.

The tone of his voice brought her back to the moment. Surane looked into his eyes. She could see the deep tender love that his old sapphire ones held in these orange ambers. She couldn't help it. Surane still loved him. More than anything, she wanted to prove her love to him right at this moment. The image of her son kept appearing in the back of her mind. Sora...their son... Terra didn't know the truth...

"Terra..." she sighed. "I can't..."

Her lover pulled himself up off of her. He then redid his pants and cloak. Surane zipped her dress back up and sat next to him in silence.

"Why not? Surane, I love you...I loved you then and I love you now." he asked, taking her hand.

"How can you talk of now? For us..." she looked at him.

It pained her to say this, but it needed to be said.

"There is no now..."

Terra looked away from her, crushed by the comment. Of course he understood completely why she had to say no. It was about her son, Sora and Isa, the annoying fiance. Plus, she was a princess now and if she left it all to be with him then it would destroy her country's future.

Surane stood up and walked out to her balcony. Terra followed her, wanting to continue rekindle their love from 6 years before. It shouldn't be too hard. The princess wanted the same exact thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was just a test run.<strong>

**I don't blame you if you want to throw tomatoes at me...**

**It was an idea that hit me a few days ago...**

**Tell me what you think and I'll write it when I'm done with Wyvern Princess and another project coming up soon!**


End file.
